


For The Gods

by danrifics



Series: The betta 'verse [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan in Drag, Drag Queens, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Dan and Phil's son, Evan, is in the top 4 of RuPaul's Drag Race UK. This weeks task is 'Family makeovers' and Dan volunteers to be Dragified.Based on the character of Betta Norman by Cactilads on tumblr.Part of the Betta 'verse
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The betta 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	For The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Confessionals 

Evan stands alongside the rest of the contestants, they’re not in drag currently but that doesn’t mean his Betta Norman persona has dropped, he rarely drops it here. He needs everyone to know that he’s a stone cold bitch, who takes no shit from anybody. Of course that’s not the person his dads had raised  _ him _ to be, but that’s who Betta is.

RuPaul is talking about how important family is and Evan knows what’s coming. The maxi challenge this week is likely going to be family makeovers and this normally means the mothers or sisters of the competing queens; and so Evan isn’t sure who he’s going to do a makeover on.

“This week you’ll be turning your mothers and sisters into drag queens.” Ru says as the other queens gasp, Evan remains unphased. 

The door to the room opens. Two of the other queens jump excitedly as their mothers enter and the 3rd runs to his sister. 

Everyone turns to look at Evan as no one enters the room for him.

Ru looks at Evan “Betta Norman?”

“Yes Ru?” Evan responds, slightly nervous.

“Why has no one walked through the door for you?”

Evan laughs “Well… my sister is only 15… and I don’t have a mum, because I was raised by my two dads”

RuPaul turns to face the door, “Well it’s a good thing one of your dads volunteered isn’t it?”

Evan covers his mouth, “No way!”

He laughs as Dan walks through the door, he’s not sure why he’s so shocked. If either of his Dad’s were to do this of course it would be Dan.

*

_ Evan looks into the camera. _

_ “My dad is gonna do drag!” Evan exclaims and points at himself, “My dad!” _

_ He shakes his head in disbelief. _

_ “I’m gonna put him in the worst fucking outfit. He will hate it!” _

*

Evan sorts through the clothes on his rack, while his dad is sat with the other queen’s family members and are talking amongst themselves.

Evan picks up an outfit and almost laughs. It’s perfect for his dad; he just needs to convince him to wear it somehow.

He watches as Pixie Stix walks past him, he’s carrying a pink afro wig. 

“Hey, Pixie?” Evan says grabbing his attention, Pixie smiles to him and heads towards him.

“Betta, what’s up?”

“Do you wanna see what my dad’s outfit is?”

Evan looks around to make sure no one is looking. He knows there’s a camera on him and he knows when they edit this they’ll purposefully hide the outfit to leave it for a big reveal on the runway.

He shows the outfit to Pixie and watches as his face drops.

“There is no way that he’s going to put that on!” Pixie laughs as he walks back over to where his sister is sat.

“Bitch, have you met my dad?” Evan calls after him, he watches as his Dad looks up from where he’s sat with the mothers of the other queens. 

“Speaking of… Dad come here, I need to see if this outfit fits you.” 

*

Evan can’t help but laugh as Dan tries on the clothes. Evan wouldn’t really call these clothes if he’s honest, it’s just a collection of strategically placed black strips of fabric attached to a skin coloured body suit. He thinks that he might pair it with a red translucent plastic raincoat, but he’s unsure yet.

“I—it’s something.” Dan says, staring at himself in the mirror.

Evan adjusts the positioning on the top half, before he covers his mouth slightly to hide a laugh. 

“The good news is: it fits perfectly but... you’re definitely gonna need to tuck for the runway.” Evan advises.

Dan stares at him blankly for a moment and then he turns to look at himself in the mirror, looking himself up and down.

“How do I do that?” He asks Evan.

Evan turns and heads over to one of his bags that is sat on the floor, he pulls out a roll of duct tape and hands it to Dan. 

Dan takes the tape and looks down at himself. He quickly looks back at his son in horror. He’s starting to think this might have been a mistake.

*

_ “He looked horrified when he realised he was gonna need to tuck” Evan recalled _

_ “Did you give him any advice?” the producer asks off camera.  _

_ “Duct tape and a wiki how page, what more could he need?” Evan shrugs _

_ * _

They have 3 hours until the runway and RuPaul is making his rounds of the work room. Evan has noticed Dan’s nerves have multiplied ever since Ru walked in the room this morning, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Dan on the runway.

“Betta!” RuPaul exclaims, heading over to the work bench. “Having a queen’s dad in this challenge is a first for this competition.”

“It is, yes.” Evan nods.

Ru looks to Dan, “Have you ever been in drag before? I heard you’re a huge fan of the show.” 

“I like to leave the drag to Evan,” he laughs, “but my love of Drag Race is definitely part of the reason he became Betta.”

“You proud of him?” Ru asks

Dan pinches at Evans cheek and puts on a cutesy voice, “I’m so proud of my little baby!”

“Dad!” Evan moves away, “you’re bringing down my rep!” 

“Well maybe it’s time we brought that bitchy attitude of yours down a notch,” Dan looks at Ru and rolls his eyes, “I raised him better than this.” 

“Dad!” 

*

_ “He’s so fucking embarrassing” Evan facepalms “I wish my other dad was here instead, at least he’d be quiet.”  _

*

Dan stares at himself in the mirror. He can’t believe that the reflection staring back at him is actually himself. He takes in the whole look, from the blue curly wig complete with space buns to the… lack of clothing and then the 6 inch silver heels that he has no idea how he’s meant to walk in.

He watches as his son walks around the work room, full of confidence. Dan can’t help but smile at the boy he raised. Dan couldn’t imagine himself doing all of this at Evan’s age. He couldn’t even admit he was gay, let alone dress in anyway that would would invite any negative comments. Evan has no problems with any of this, at 19 years old he’s found himself on the most famous drag competition in the world. 

“Dad? Are you okay?”

Dan snaps out of his thoughts and looks towards his son.

“Did I tell you how proud I am of you?” 

“Yeah, everyday.”Evan laughs

“Well I mean it.” Dan smiles, tears in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare ruin your makeup!” Evan warns light heartedly.

He pulls his dad into a tight hug. They stand like that for a moment before they’re interrupted by a producer telling them it’s their turn on the runway.

*

Dan and Evan are up last for the runway, they watch the other queens until it’s their turn.

Evan adjusts Dan’s wig slightly. They both take deep breaths.

Evan takes one last look at both of their outfits. They aren’t wearing the same outfit like some of the other queens, but they match in colours and essence. 

Evan looks at his own outfit. His red leather bodysuit with a heart cutout on the chest matches his Dad’s red coat and Evan’s black version of the coat matches Dan’s black outfit. They both have blue wigs on and Evan made sure they had the same makeup on. 

An hour ago, Evan didn’t think this was going to come together, but looking at the pair of them now. He thinks they have a chance of winning this challenge.

“Next up Betta Norman and Colin Norman”

*

_ “I wanted to choose his drag name but he decided that since I’m named after a pet, that he would do the same.” _

_ Evan shakes his head. _

_ “So he named himself Colin… after my grandma’s dog” _

*

The pair of them step out from opposite sides of the backstage and onto the runway. They meet in the middle and stand back to back, they look over their shoulders at each other and smile before they turn back to the judges and walk down the runway.

Evan is surprised with his dad, not only at how confident he is right now, but also at the fact that he doesn’t seem bothered by the massive heels.

They reach the end of the runway, Dan walks to the left side and Evan to the right. 

Dan takes off the red plastic coat and throws it off the side of the stage, Evan does the same with his black one to fully reveal their outfits, which causes the judges cheer.

They pose one last time back in the middle of the runway and head off stage.

*

They stand on the end of the runway with the other contestants as they hear the judges critiques.

The judges go down the line giving their comments, some negative and some positive. 

They get to Evan and Dan and the judges are silent for a moment.

“I love everything about this” Michelle praised “forget father and son, you look like sisters”

“Not sisters” Ru chimes in “You look like twins, I’m very impressed”

*

Evan is nervous, despite the overwhelming positivity of the critiques he’s received. He needs to make if through this week and then he’s in the final. He waits as Pixie Stix is announced as safe. That leaves him, Carmen and Daye Light. Two of them are in the bottom and one has one the challenge.

“Betta Norman, step forward. You wowed all of us with this challenge. Condragulations you’re this weeks winner.”

“Thank you so much!” Evan beams and he joins Pixie at the back of the stage.

*

Evan practically runs to the work room, Dan doesn’t have a chance to react or congratulate his son before Evan pulls him into a tight hug.

“I’m in the final!” Evan shouts as he lets go of Dan. 

“You’re gonna win this thing” Dan assures, “You got this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a fic based inside a TV show is very difficult, but i really enjoyed taking on this challenge.
> 
> Thank you to Secretstanner on tumblr for being my beta.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @ThrivingHowell


End file.
